Tim's Fortune
by stinkycheez95
Summary: Tim Drake was just an ordinary guy with an ordinary life but very sad life. Things got better when he moved in with his uncle Vladamir, but now he will realize his family history and his life will change forever. It's a short story, let me know if you like it and I might make a sequel.


Jeffrey Barnes

Ms. Caffrey

English 11

9 March, 2012

Tim's Fortune

Tim Drake was just an ordinary, average man. He isn't rich, handsome or have anything much to offer. He never had a great family or an awesome life. His parents died when he was young so he was forced to fend for himself because he didn't have a lot of options. He eventually went to live with his uncle Vladamir in Transylvania He loved it there and he and his uncle grew a very strong bond. They loved each other very much since they pretty much only had each other. Vladamir's wife aunt Eva passed away 25 years after they got married and it tore Vladamir apart. It messed with his mind and he didn't know what to do. But that's when Tim came along and filled that empty void in his heart. Since Tim didn't have a very good childhood, he didn't really get out much or excel at anything. When he got his diploma and graduated, he didn't do so great in college.

After college he got a job as an architect. He was getting a lot of work for a while and things were going great, but now things are slow and he hasn't had a lot of work. He hasn't made a payment on his house for a few months now and his landlord is getting furious with him. It was an ordinary Monday when he was going through his mail. It was just the usual junk mail until he opened up an envelope and it was an eviction notice. The letter stated that he has 30 days to pay all of the money that he owes or he will kicked out .and forced to live somewhere else. He was worried that he was not going to be able to pay the money and that he would have nowhere to live. He thought about doing odd jobs, illegal stuff or anything he could to get the money. It's been 29 days and he still doesn't have the money. He gave up hope and started packing up his stuff. He heard the mailman outside and went to get the mail. It was the usual junk mail until he got a letter from his uncle in Transylvania. The letter stated that his uncle has died and he is giving his entire estate to Tim. The gigantic castle like house is already paid off and Tim can pay off anything else using his uncle's fortune. Tim thought about selling his uncle's estate for a ton of money but he decided to pack up and go live there for a while to check it out. Tim headed to the airport, got on a plane and was headed to Transylvania.

Once in Transylvania, Tim took a cab to his new home. When Tim got there it was dark and there was a full moon. He had a strange feeling about the house but he didn't know why. When he went into his house, he was greeted by the housekeeper Helga. Tim thought there was something very creepy about her. Helga then forcefully showed Tim to his room and made him stay there for the rest of the night. Tim thought that she was trying to hide something. The next morning, Tim ate breakfast and started his normal morning routine. After breakfast he decided to explore the rest of the house. When he was searching through the house he went into a room that had a bunch of chemicals. It was dark in there and he was looking at all of the chemicals being curious. He couldn't see very well and he accidentally stumbled and broke a beaker filled with a chemical called TW-206. It made a loud noise and Helga heard it. She came in quickly and told Tim to get out because he wasn't supposed to be in there. He quickly left but he started feeling a little strange. He decided it was nothing and went on with his day.

Tim decided he wanted to go see the town, so he got cleaned up and went to see the town. Tim saw that this town was no different than any other town. It had stores, people, pets, parks and lots of other things. He went around and finished touring the town. He was hungry and he wanted to find a place in town to eat at. He decided to eat at this fancy restaurant called Fine n' Fancy. While he was standing there waiting for a table, he met Vladamir's old friend Dragomir. They sat down at a table together, started talking and became good friends. A few days later he invited Dragomir to come to his house for dinner tomorrow. Tim told Helga that he had invited Dragomir over for dinner and she looked at him in horror. She said that he had made a terrible mistake. She said that Dragomir is not Vladamir's friend, in fact she said that they became enemies because Dragomir was only after Vladamir's fortune. Helga decided to tell him the secret that she has been hiding. She told him that Vladamir and Dragomir were werewolves and that some members of both their families are too. She told him that they were both leaders of their own pack and that Dragomir was always trying to kill Vladamir and his pack in order to get his fortune. Tim still wasn't sure what all of this meant and he thought Helga was crazy, so she told him to go find Vladamir's gravestone in the cemetery because that will explain everything.

It was nighttime and Tim was heading to the cemetery to find his uncle's gravestone. There was another full moon and Tim was feeling strange again. It took him awhile but he finally found his uncle's gravestone. It looked like an ordinary gravestone except for a weird looking stone sign above his name that had no writing on it. Tim thought it was weird so he decided to look at it more closely. He looked at it closely and saw something that no one else could see. He saw words that spelled out a special saying. It said "Our pack will protect what needs to be protected". He didn't notice anything else weird about the gravestone, so he went home. He told Helga about what he saw and she told him why he saw what he saw. She said a long time ago when he broke the beaker of TW-206 in the room with all of the chemicals, that it was a werewolf serum. When he broke it and it got all over him, some of it soaked into him and gave him enhanced abilities like a werewolf. She said getting scratched by a werewolf will also give someone werewolf like abilities But since he didn't get bitten by an actual werewolf, that he is not a full werewolf.

The next night Tim was setting up the dinner table. He didn't cancel dinner with Dragomir because he wanted to talk about this and settle it once and for all. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Helga told Tim not to answer it, but he didn't listen. He opened up the door, greeted Dragomir and let him in. Helga was not happy because she had a feeling that Dragomir was going to try something. Helga was armed with and silver bullets. They all sat down at the dinner table. Everyone seemed a little uneasy. They started off having a normal conversation and everyone seemed happy, but then Tim started talking about the feud and the fortune. Dragomir quickly became uncomfortable. He then became very mean and defensive. What started off as a good and simple conversation, quickly escalated into a battle between friends.

Everyone was yelling, screaming and fighting to defend the honor of their family. Dragomir became extremely angry. He made a very loud howl and two other werewolves came crashes through the windows. He then transformed into a werewolf and lunged at Tim. As Tim was fighting Dragomir, the two other werewolves went after Helga. Helga was loading her gun with the silver bullets when she heard the two werewolves coming. The two werewolves were then standing at the end of a long hallway. Helga was at the other end staring them down. They started running and so did Helga. They caught up to her, attacked her, hit and scratched her, slammed on up against a wall and trapped her in a room. She was cornered in a room with two werewolves and she was turning into one. She pulled out her gun, shot at them and missed. She only had 3 bullets left and the werewolves kept getting closer. One lunged at her and she shot it in the heart. The other attacked her, and got her in the neck and stomach. She couldn't get up now and the werewolf was standing over top of her. She did the only thing she could since she couldn't move. As she was slowly turning into a werewolf, she shot it in the heart. She then was almost a werewolf. She didn't want to be a part of Dragomir's pack since one of his wolves scratched her. She now also has enhanced abilities and she decided to go help Tim.

Tim was still struggling with Dragomir, trying to fight him off. Helga then sees them and tries to help Tim by attacking Dragomir. Dragomir attacks Helga by striking her. He then throws her into a glass cabinet, knocking her unconscious. There is now only Tim and Dragomir. They begin fighting each other fiercely, striking, clawing and tackling each other. Tim uses his enhanced strength to slam Dragomir through the table. Dragomir becomes extremely angry, attacks Tim and bites him ferociously. Tim then feels strange and painfully turns into a full werewolf. Tim and Dragomir are now evenly matched. They fight more fiercely than before. In the struggle, Tim strikes Dragomir across his face, making him fall to the ground in pain and bleed. Dragomir angrily gets up and tackles Tim and they go through the window and fall to the ground. Still fighting fiercely, Dragomir gets the upper hand and bites Tim, making him fall to the ground in pain. He then howls because he is in trouble. Dragomir was about to kill him without any mercy when out from the full moon's bright light, werewolves from Vladamir's pack come and help Tim fight Dragomir. Dragomir realizing he is now outnumbered attacks all of them without mercy but is quickly overpowered and defeated. Tim, is now standing overtop of a dying Dragomir as he begs for mercy. He says he's sorry and that he will never go after Vladamir's fortune again. Tim having a good heart lets him go, but Dragomir laughs, calls Tim a fool and tells him that he would have killed him. Dragomir then charges at Tim and attacks him, but since Dragomir is weak and dying, Tim easily overpowers him and kills him.

Now with Dragomir dead and Tim's fortune safe he decides to stay there since he is a werewolf now. Him and Helga live there while searching for a cure. Tim never works again thanks to his uncle's fortune. Tim lives happily ever after….for now.

his story fit's the characteristics of Dark Romanticism because it has murder, a struggle between good and evil, a dark and dreary setting, the supernatural and many others. It is a dark story because it has all the elements of a dark story. That is why I think my story fit's the characteristics of Dark Romanticism.


End file.
